Battle of the Gods
by The Power Is Yet Unknown
Summary: An old story I made 3 years back. When I was 11. Be blown away by ultra-short chapters, characters no one knows, and a crossover so big it could only be a massive piece of Mimicutie. Put in Kid Icarus series because Palutena, Medusa, and Pit are in it and there are too many characters from too many franchises.
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the Gods pt.1

A/N: This is an old story of mine I made like 3 years back. I was 11 at the time, so that's why it's so short and bad. Hopefully you can get some amazingly hillariously bad humor out of this. Also, I own only 4 OC's (Metal, Ruin, Storm, Hudson) in this story. Everything else is owned by others, including other OC's. Enjoy this amazingly bad story.

Maledict: our armies are near completion. Soon we will rule the world!

Mephiles, BlAck Doom, Maledict, and more: URAAA!

(Gods' Throne)

?: The Underworld armies are getting ready for war. We need the army of light.

?2: I will assemble the armies Palutena.

Palutena: we must gather the chosen heroes. Metal, Ruin, Storm, Hudson, Pit, Cylo, Tsuna, Troy, Light, Cloud, Link, Dovakin, and Silver.

?2: how will we get Light, Cloud, Dovakin, and Link? They are in different worlds.

Palutena: I can summon Troy to get them here. We must prevent invasion. They will strike first at Greece 1042 A.D.

?2: We must hurry.

Heroes: All of the above plus Etro and Hylia.

Villains: Maledict, Mephiles, Scorge, Black doom, Medusa (leader), Dark Pit, Orphan, Demise.

Brand new EPIC story.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle of the Gods: character descriptions and pt.2

**A/N: Why did I put in so much crossovers? I was obsessed with Call of Duty, Final Fantasy, AND the Legend of Zelda at the time. Also Sonic Stuff. Welp, here's part 2.**

Light, Orphan, and Etro: Final Fantasy XIII

Cloud: FF VII

Link, Hylia, and Demise: Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword

Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, and Medusa: Kid Icarus Uprising

Dovakin: Skyrim ( wanted some Fus Roh Da!)

Pt.2

Palutena: Troy has gathered the warriors. Unfortunately he will not be with us.

Hylia: As it looks like, our worlds' enemies are joining together for war.

Etro: correct. But I wonder how Orphan could have left my planet. Without him Coocoon would have fell to Pulse and destroyed them.

Palutena: Each person will have a different role here. Here are your positions.

Metal, warrior of life. Position: battlefield

Ruin, warrior of Earth. Position: battlefield

Storm, warrior of the sky. Position: high in the sky.

Hudson, warrior of war. Position: far out of battlefield sniping enemies.

Cylo, warrior of the winds. Position: battlefield

Tsuna, warrior of the dead. Position: underground

Link: warrior of time. Position: battlefield

Cloud, warrior of revenge. Position: battlefield

Light: warrior of revolution. Position: battlefield

Pit, warrior of light. Position: sky

Dovakin, dragonborn. Position: battlefield.

Palutena: these are our positions. The rest of us will be guiding the armies. Prepare.

Tons of crossovers. Mainly development but a lot of story details.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle of the Gods Pt. 3

**A/N: Believe it or not, I didn't actually have Kid Icarus Uprising until the day I made this chapter. Dem anime shorts doe.**

Pit's POV

Pit: the underworld armies are attacking!

Pit was taking care of airborne enemies.

Pit: I need some chicken, or donuts, or... Stop it! Ive got to stop caring about food and care about the battle instead.

Palutena: You are going to have to do land battle Pit or your wings will burn.

Pit: oh yeah that. alright time to kill some ground troops.

Pit landed on the ground.

Palutena: the armies are not the same as before. There are many new enemies here.

Pit: that wont be difficult.

Palutena: there is a treasure chest here that has something important. Open it and you'll see.

Pit opened the chest

Pit: vegetables and a potion? Do you want to resurrect the veggie monster.

Palutena: it was the quickest thing I could think of. But this time I made a special potion to make it friendly.

Pit: good

Just then an eggplant wizard appeared and transformed Pit's head into an eggplant.

Pit: oh come on!

I just got Kid Icarus Uprising today. Future chapters will go like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Battle of the Gods Pt. 4

**A/N: FFXIII is a good game.**

Light's POV

Light: i am a L'Cie, i destroyed a planet, and overthrew an entire government. Nothing can stop me.

Light was killing every single enemy in sight. But a gate opened and outside of it came the strongest creature on Pulse: The Long Gui.

Light: this is going to be harder than I imagined.

Etro: Your friends can help you with this enemy.

Light: okay. Odin! Fang! Hope! Vanille! Snow! Sazh!

All of her allies appeared, including her summon Odin.

Light: the storm is here!

Everybody else called their eidolons and killed the Long Gui.

Light: that was too easy.

Dovakin's POV

A pack of Orc's were heading towards Dovakin.

Dovakin: Fus Roh Da!

And Dragons

Dovakin: FUS ROH DA!

Hudson's POV

Hudson was killing enemies using his M21 EBR.

Hudson: another one down.

Palutena: there are many enemies here. When you run out of ammo get to the battlefield and ride the Scorpion.

Hudson ran out of ammo, flew down the mountain, and found the tank.

Hudson: time to make some noise.

A horde of powerful zombies appeared.

Hudson: zombies! I hate zombies.

Hudson shot the zombies with his Scorpion.

Hudson: there's has to be more.

Troy has only taken care of one enemy. There is still more. Also stop moving the story so fast, im finishing these POVs of the characters.


	5. Chapter 5

Battle of the Gods Pt. 5

**A/N: Here's some OC's made by someone else! I had a rivalry with someone who was contributing to the same story that I was...**

Link's POV

Link: ...

Not much here, but there will be later.

Cylo and Tsuna's POV

Cylo: HOLY SH*T!

Tsuna: what?

Cylo: look at this army! It's huge!

Tsuna: well we were chosen.

Cylo: Troy save us!

(nothing...)

Cylo: come on! I can't fight these guys. Especially that giant turtle (looks at Long Gui)

Tsuna: we are chosen! We have the power to win this! look.

Tsuna used her powers to make tons of zombies appear.

Cylo: how did you do that?

Tsuna: just had it in me. Use some of your powers.

Cylo: fine. Aero Devastator!

The wind managed to kill a few enemies in the area.

Cylo: sweet.

Palutena: allies can be brought.

Cylo: even better.

Cylo brought in Popo.

Cylo: here's some boiling water. Use it.

Popo: popopo!

Popo transformed into Scorch Popo.

Cylo: use that fire or burning water! Lets fry some guys!

Tsuna: with more zombies.

I'm saving the best for last tomorrow. Cloud will not have a POV as of now, but may change.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I rushed this so bad.**

Ok Im going to rush this so my three other OCs will not have POVs. I am skipping to the end because I have more work to do, plus Troy already defeated Maledict.

Pt.6: The End

All of the warriors arrived at the entrance to Medusa's lair.

Dovakin: Fus Roh Da!

The gates opened

Medusa: so you all got past the army. I knew you were so special in your abilities. But Maledict and Mephiles organized the army, not Thanatos and Pandora.

Pit: why did you hire them?

Medusa: revenge

Pit: oh

Medusa: but since their jobs are over I have two other beings as my sidekicks.

Pit: who?

Medusa: Orphan and Demise.

Medusa: we have the power to morph into the most powerful being in the Universe: Death.

All of the gods\ powerful beings transformed into Death.

Death: we will defeat you all!

Battle party: Light, Pit, Metal

Light: Orphan will be slain once again!

Metal: not sure about this, but I will kill you all.

Pit: Prepare to the light!

Light: Evened Odds!

Metal strengthened his allies while Pit weakened Medusa.

Metal: Relentless Assault!

All of the heroes attacked Death until he started to get damaged x2 after every attack.

Light: he's staggered!

Pit: Cerberus!

All of the heroes used their weapons to hit their enemy until he was weak.

Death: only luck can defeat me! Death can only defeat us!

Light: I know what he means. Assassination! Death!

Lightning cast Death and got an extremely rare 1st try kill.

Death: NNNOOOOOOO!

Death was destroyed along with Medusa, Demise, and Orphan.

Pit: finally.

1 day later

Palutena: congrats you have returned!

Pit: it was easy.

Palutena: the rest of you must return to your homeworld.

Pit, Metal, Ruin, Storm, Hudson, Cylo, Tsuna: we stay here.

The End.


End file.
